Glossary 20 Resignation
Glossary 20 Resignation *1912 *200 Immortals *Admiral *Admiral Richard Stahl *Admiral Stahl *Ajax protocol *Alegar *Alegar's residence *Alvin Dundee *APE suits *archery *Arcology structures *Ariglou *Ariglou by accident *Armored Police Exoframes *Army *Army Colonel *arrest of Emperor Soron *Arth *Assembly district *Assembly Dome *backwater world *Badminton *Bandrupo *baroness *basic training *begun her life as a female *Black Sirius *boat rowing *Bootnar *Bovine, Earth sourced milk *brother Eric *Brother Jaromir *captain *Captain Erica Olafson *Captain of a Union ship *Captain Olafson *Cherubim *CITIS *Clara Schwartz *CO *Commanding Officer *company HQ of Silver Hawk Inc . *Cosmic Winds *Coven planet *cult followers *dark-skinned woman *Decker *Deep Blue *Defenders of Gore *Destroyer suits *Devi *Duke *dungeon chamber *Duro Crete *Duro-Plast *dutchess *Earth *Eastern Mountains *Egill *electric shock *Emperor Soron the Fifth *entity *Eric an entity *Erica Olafson *Eternal Warrior *face fitting cowl *Final stage III *first Academy Year *first daughter of Rex Schwartz *form of a book *Freedom for Gore *friend Egill *Gal Drift *GalNet *Gore Protector group *Gore protester *Gore support groups *Government Continent *gray suit *Green Hell incident *Grey Ghosts *grim reaper *Haromir *Hazar-type flier *human detective *Immortals *impervious to age and disease immortality *Itheamh *Jaromir *Jon *Kermac *Kilonian *King *left Earth before the ascent *Let us alone clause *Lomasr *Lt. Suit *Maggi Suron *McElligott *Med Tech Gloria Baldwin *Megdohrs *mental disorder *milk *Miss Baldwin *Monks of the Azura Order *most powerful entity *Mothermachine *Mr.Decker *Ms. Baldwin Town *my realm *N'Ger *Naramir *Narth *Narth representative *Necros *Neo noble family *Neo Viking *Neuro Ripper *Neutronium *new Emperor *Nexus point *Nilfeheim *Nilfeheim Rockshark *Nnnth *North West region *Officer Burkis and Craddoc *Olafson *Olafson's gang *old Necropolis *old Noble houses *old, very expensive college *Omni planet *Onyx planet *Orange juice *palace of the Emperor *PD-Comm *Pertharian Brain Leeches *Pertharians *Petharian Marines *Petty Officer *Phil *Phil Decker *Pinnacle Planet *plain cloth police officer *planet Earth *Pluribus *portable trans-spatial thresh hold *Prime Reality *Priv-Drift *Rex Schwartz *Richard *Richard Stahl *richest man in the Galaxy *Sandcastle *Sares *Sares Prime *Saresii *Saresii female *Sauron *schizophrenic *Seenian *Seenian suit *sentient condition *service badge *Shaill *SII *SII Needle III *Silver Hawk Inc. *spaceship scrap fields *Spatial Navy of the Union *speargun *Special Reaction Unit *stage two *Stahl *stalagmites *started out to be male *Stellaris *stylish human female *Sunblazer patrol flier *Superlarge Union members *Suppor manor *Swybin *Terran Humans *Terror group *Thauran commoners *Thauran nature *Thauran society *Thaurans *the Academy *The android *the Assembly Dome *the ax *The Bowels *the Dark One *the detective *the First Empire *the Guardian *the mirror-like pond *the navy *the old detective *The old Neo Viking *the other two *the Prophecy *The prophecy fulfilled *this galaxies *Tigershark crew *TL 12 *trans spatial thresh hold bars *transgendered bastard *Trevor Taros *Tribunal *twelve objects *ultronit shaft *Union academy *Union Fleet *Union laws *Union Marines *Union medical science *Union Officer *Union penal colony *Union Police *Union resolution, 2300-7 *Union society *Union space-ship *Union tech *Union worlds *Union's past time *United Stars Captain *United Stars Spatial Navy *United States *Universe *UP-SRU *Uril *Urilliua *US Army *USS Tigershark *Utchat *version 9.9 *vile and unholy sect *whispered family secret *wife of Stahl *Worchester, planet *World War II *writing on the wall *X101 *your apartment *Yvonne *Yvonne 1.2 *Zirconium mines Category:Glossary